Mylene Amphisvena
|kanji=ミレーヌ·アンフィスビーナ |rōmaji=''Mirēnu Anfisubīna'' |alias='Hasmed' ( , Hassumeddo; lit. "Total Annihilation of God") Chaotic Crusader (混迷十字軍, Konmei Jūjigun) Weaponless Mage-Knight (武器無の魔導騎士, Bukina no Madōkishi) Illumination of the Shadowy Heavens (影天照明, Eitenshōmei) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=100+ (Chronologically) 35 (Biologically) |height=5'8" (172.72 cm) |weight= 146 lbs (66.2245 kg) |birthday=September 10th |eyes=Emerald Green |hair=Canary-Yellow |blood type=AB+ |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Holy Knights |mark location= |occupation= Head Warden of the |previous occupation=Fifth Rune-Knight Squadron Commander Member of the Holy Knights |team= Staff |previous team= Fifth Rune-Knight Squadron Holy Knights |partner= (Occasionally) (Occasionally) |previous partner= |base of operations= (Occasionally) |status= Alive |relatives= Unknown Civilization (Destroyed) |counterpart=None |magic= Chaos Arts (Constellar Summon, Aether Forge, Black Orbiter, Stellarknight Change, Aetherial Translocation) Light Magic Grimoire Magic Transformation (Basic) |weapons='Luminara Undari' ( , Ruminara Undarī; lit. "Divine Writings Encompassing All Fortunes in Creation") |image gallery= No }} Mylene Amphisvena (ミレーヌ·アンフィスビーナ, Mirēnu Anfisubīna) is a mysterious individual with a vague background; an immortal who's lived for over a century, she's considered to be one of the oldest beings in Earthland, in lieu of her youthfulness. Hailing from a now-destroyed civilization, said to have possession advanced technology and tooted plentiful high-level mages, she's wandered through the halls of time in hopes to search for a new place to call home — something she finds in her membership in the Holy Knights. Due to the group's unspoken rule, she dons the alias of "Hasmed" ( , Hassumeddo; lit. "Total Annihilation of God") — alluding to her status as one of the group's more powerful members. However, this is but one of the many personas at her disposal, something that's born out of her habit to survive in various types of environments. It's also known that she's the former Head Warden of the infamous Mage Prison, — given to her by the upper echelon of the before its initial destruction; while she no longer holds the position, many of its staff still respects her as its leader and loosely considers her such. From a certain standpoint, it's still considered to be her dominion, even if she no longer has the official jurisdiction. She also held the position of Fifth Rune-Knight Squadron Commander, thus was a respected member of the ; to this extent, she's worked with and respectively on various occasions. Over the course of her lifetime, she's developed relationships with various individuals and has earned various monikers that denote to aspects of her being. Her most well-known ones include: "Chaotic Crusader" (混迷十字軍, Konmei Jūjigun) — using every opportunity to show-off her godlike skills in the infamous Chaos Arts and spread its teachings whenever possible, "Weaponless Mage-Knight" (武器無の魔導騎士, Bukina no Madōkishi) — being the only Holy Knight to not use a weapon per se, relying solely on her magical power as a means of combat, and "Illumination of the Shadowy Heavens" (影天照明, Eitenshōmei) — known for her wisdom, good will, and insight which help bring "enlightenment" to those around her, acting as if she was the personification of the sun itself. Currently, she's viewed as one of the most dangerous individuals that a criminal or a Dark Mage may encounter, as her known habit of "elimination by extreme prejudice" is aimed mainly at such individuals, further emphasizing her alias in the Holy Knights. Mylene is considered to be of the top five targets of Ars Goetia and vice-versa, the two seeing each other as threats to the magical world; due to this, though the two haven't met in person, they constantly use any and all means to eliminate the other. Sometime later, because of conflicting interests and the leader's desire to do a total re-haul of the group, as he's discovered more potential applicants sharing the same ideals as him, Mylene left the Holy Knights, only to retake her position as the Head Warden of Black Vox while continuing her own agenda; despite relinquishing her position, she keeps the Hasmed persona — seeing further use for it in the near future. Appearance Due to her immortality, and by extension — her perpetual state of youthfulness, the basic inner desire of nearly all women in Earthland, Mylene is considered to be one of the most beautiful people out there; it's said that her immortality is due to unlocking the "abysmal mysteries of magic itself", a vague term utilized through history by most well-known individuals. Such an aspect is something is common with her people before their inevitable destruction, thus serves as one of the many personal reminders of her origins. As Mylene has traversed all aspects of Earthland for many generations, she's inherited various traits from other cultures. This is so that she could blend in without standing out much; it's said that the number of appearances she's adopted over the millennia matches the vast amount of knowledge about various subjects learned during her time alive. As one can imagine, it's something unfathomable — reaching a point where Mylene even forgets how many disguises she's adopted herself, magical or otherwise. In lieu of this fact, certain parts of herself remain relatively the same throughout as insurance for prevention of the loss of self-identification. Currently, her appearances are split into two identities, both of which she freely interchanges on a whim: herself and her alias amongst the Holy Knights as "Hasmed". It's such that no one can tell the two apart, even if they notice certain similarities. In her true form, which she currently utilizes and before the Magic Council's eventual destruction, Mylene appears as a tall, slender-framed woman with very light skin and less-than-noticeable bust; her shaved eyebrows are stylized as two dark-colored dots, a sign of nobility. She has red crescents with three buds framing the sides of her eyes. Her hair is braided back into several long extensions with a jeweled covering at the top of her head and a cross-shape over her forehead with an eye etched into the center. Mylene also wears jewelry, including looped earrings. For attire, it consists of dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers, dark-colored boots, and a padded, light-colored shirt with a high collar. Tied around her waist are several belts with a long chord attached to one of them. The undershirt appears to have the same pattern as her head covering. She wears a long, hooded white robe ending in black lines with sleeves extending past her hands, and a black shawl over her shoulders and upper chest, held by a long ornament. As Hasmed, she wears a helmet with a gold coloring with a blue patch covering her left eye. The helmet has blue and red patches of fur on the the back edge and two light colored feathers on left side. She wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below her waist and Mylene also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, she also wears a casual white pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The black boots also have fur around the collar. On of this outfit, she wears an intricately-woven robe, which covers her torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. There's a fancy ornament that's positioned at the left-hand side. She also wears a dark-colored cloak underneath her robe. When donning this persona, her voice is relatively deeper — making her seem more manly than she actually is; also, her bust temporarily disappears. This is due to utilizing magic to slightly change her physiology a bit to nearly match that of a male's own. Personality Over the course of her lifetime, Mylene has visited various civilizations and assimilated various cultural values and traditions; initially, it was because she was looking for a new place to call "home" after the destruction of her homeland by the hands of unknown forces. However, after learning of the hostility that existed in other parts of Earthland — something that was rather.... foreign for a peace-lover like her, she enacted such habits out of survival, wanting to not get caught up in the various conflicts that led to the destruction of those involved. She knew that those who were considered foreign were initially seen as the harbingers of calamities, thus often targeted and eventually treated with either harsh and inhumane treatment or succumbed to death — fates she also wanted to desperately escape from. The assimilation led to the creation of multiple personalities generating over time, some of which were considered "temporary". Mylene noticed that she created innumerous amounts of personas in order to survive; fearing that she may lose herself within time in the endless sea of false identities, she's devised a system that allows her to "don" a "mask" to blend in with the environment she's in. In most cases, such a system would involve the usage of magic given its complexity. However, by taking into consideration her eidetic memory, her wisdom, and her high levels of intellect, she's able to utilize her brain's capacity for memorization and recollection in order to find which persona matches the given "air" within a society, keeping her blended in until she's accomplished what she needed. Of all the personifications of herself that she's able to utilize, there's two that remains constant: her true self and her identity as "Hasmed" — a prestigious member of the famed Holy Knights. Mylene has stated that no one has seen or even aware of the multiple personalities she keeps in store, making them believe that the she exhibits in front of them is her true self. True Persona Hasmed Persona History Mylene's past life has remained a mystery, mostly because she doesn't talk much about herself in lieu of her cheerful and somewhat open demeanor; she has many reasons for not doing so, one of which is to prevent people from knowing how powerful she really is or how her current age defies her youthfulness — making people theorize the many secrets she holds about her person. However, there are instances where small remnants of her past are revealed, but only done through analogies and metaphors — and even then, it's usually done when she preaches about the wonders of the Chaos Arts. She often comments that her background is, in her words, "Too depressing and atypical for a common man to hear", earning the curiosity of those who hear about such statements. As one who born as a "blessed child of the magical particles", Mylene lived her life with great ease and luxury, enjoying the wonders that magic had to offer. The civilization that she grew up in had used magic to its highest degree, employing it in ways that is now considered to be "lost" in the modern era after its ruination. Due to her immense talents blossoming at an early age, far surpassing her peers and giving her the potential of being one of the strongest mages of her kind, she had made many friends and earned the respect of her seniors — some of whom had a mere fraction of the latent capabilities the young woman had shown. Apparently, she had many of the best tutors her civilization had to offer, and combined with her extremely high learning capabilities, was able to assimilate much knowledge concerning magic in general and apply it in ways only she was capable of doing. When she reached her teens, she was able to wield her power on such a scale — making her seem invincible in the eyes of others, even before she was able to obtain her Grimoire, the main magical tool that's pinnacle to her civilization. A few years later, at the tender age of eighteen — she was able to participate in the "Magical Tome Receival Ceremony", something that's considered to be a coming-of-age ceremony, proof of one's status as a true wielder of magic; typically, when the Grimoires were being distributed, she was in possession of one that had a four-leaf clover, one of the rarest types known to her kind. Many people were astonished, young and old like — earning her even more praise and envy of those around her. With this new Grimoire in-toe, Mylene was able to fully access all aspects of her magical knowledge that she's garnered over the past few years and made use of it for the sake of her civilization. Time passed and magic evolved at an incredible pace; these were the later years that Mylene began her days of wandering the "harsh" and "eternally chaotic" realm that was Earthland. It's unknown how her civilization fell, but she hints that it had to due with an invasion of one of the civilization's various enemy alliances, their main goal was to come after their technology and magical knowledge — both of which were considered to be the best in all of the land at that time. Apparently, she was one of the commanders of her the defensive forces; upon witnessing the death of those she cared at by enemy hands, she invoked so much magical power in her sorrow and wrath — fully annihilating a large number of troops at a given time. However, the price she suffered for such actions were great; she was stricken with a unique form of immortality in the form of perpetual youthfulness and extended longevity, allowing her to outlive the average human being by a considerable milestone. It's unknown what happened to her after the incident, but it's rumored that she temporarily felt ill — suffering from , thus had withdraw from the conflict deciding the fate of her home. Though she quickly recovered because of her acquired immortality, she had to lay witness to her home's destruction, escaping in a silent manner under the scene of bloody carnage. From then on, she condemned herself as she wandered around for many years to come. During her travels, she visited many civilizations — including those of her enemies, and assimilated the customs to the best of her capabilities; this to prevent from people finding out about her origins and draw attention to herself. Such visitations and travels led to her period of creating various identities. Utilizing one of these identities, she learned about the wonders of the infamous Chaos Arts, one of the most powerful magical forms in Earthland, from an elderly master on his deathbed. Though she learned the basics from him, she was able develop it to such degrees because of her immense magical talents. Pleased with her incredible progress, he pleaded with her to spread the wonders of such a magic to those around her in hopes that it becomes commonplace, bringing it from its "lost" status. Agreeing to her master's conditions, the old man died peacefully, fully knowing that his teachings were in good hands. From then on, she began to spread the wonders of such arts to the general public, using any and all means to attract more attention to it — and by extension, herself, something she's been avoiding for many years because of her innate fears. Many more years later, she faced off against many opponents and achieved great feats; it's such she garnered the attention of the , seeing much potential in her magical skills. Offered a position as a Rune Knight, she accepted the duty — respecting everything that said council had represented continentially. Since then, she's been dutifully serving as the Fifth Rune-Knight Squadron Commander, mitigating peace in various areas infested with criminal activity and misuse of magic in general. It was during this time that she became affiliated with and , becoming close friends and fellow associates with them. Slowly, but surely, her fame grew more and more — becoming a feared icon on the council's behalf, "a symbol of justice and order". In recognition of such growth in fame, she was made the Head Warden of — the Magic Council's maximum security prison for the continent's most dangerous and vile criminals. It was here she became affiliated with and developed a long-time companionship with — the now-retired Head warden, and — her new partner and Head Jailer. After learning the ropes of the job, she was able to capture and subjugate many criminals across the continent, balancing her duties as a Rune Knight Captain and Head Warden with sheer ease, utilizing a unique magic that allowed to be in two places at the same time via. a clone. She began to enjoy herself, thinking that her new purpose in life was to serve the Magic Council as dutifully as possible while bring peace to the chaotic land. However, this wouldn't last for long. While away on a mission up north, the Magic Council Headquarters in was destroyed by a certain Etherious during his mission to locate , killing all of its members; upon hearing the news and learning of Doranbolt's return to Fairy Tail, she began to wonder once more for some time — unofficially relieved of all of her duties, as the organization that hired her no longer existed for a time. It was only a few months, but said months were riddled with grief, guilt, sorrow, anger, and other mixed emotions; it was if she lost her newfound purpose in life. However, fate had shone upon her once more in the form of Azriel — the head of the infamous team within the Magic Council, the Holy Knights; it was unknown how the two met, but Mylene begged her to join her team, desperate to continue serving the council that gave her so much meaning. Agreeing to the conditions set forth by Azriel, her membership was assured and she was ranked as a fellow knight. She took on a new identity in the form of "Hasmed" — the mysterious mage-knight of unknown origins and ample amounts of power. It was only a few months since then, but she's accomplished so much; she later resigned from her position as the Head Warden of Black Vox, involuntarily handing it over to Torch. However, she was still considered to be a loose affiliate of said place, often visiting its confines upon request to instill fear into the inmates that dare to rebel against its security personnel. The Magic Council was soon reformed some time later, something that filled her with bliss and ecstasy. Since then, she and her group have been given various missions across Earthland, most of which dealt with quelling illegal activities and political issues. She also took this time to continue spreading the joys of the Chaos Arts, one of the more well-known qualities she's known for amongst the group; apparently, she learned of Ars Goetia and his goals of destroying everything and everyone that has to do with such arts. This branded his as the #1 enemy that Mylene has to defeat at all costs. Equipment Luminara Undari ( , Ruminara Undarī; lit. "Divine Writings Encompassing All Fortunes in Creation"): Luminara Undari is the centerpiece of Mylene's combat style and magical prowess, a very extension of her being — something that can never be replaced; it's a grimoire of incredulous power that's matched only by its brilliance and majesty, something that acts as a representation of its owner. Through such a magical tome, she's able to invoke the vast amount of magical knowledge and talents accumulated and groomed over the years — performing feats that many would consider to be otherworldly. It's something that's connected to her life, like the rest of its kind, and something that will always remain in perfection regardless of physical or mental Mylene's condition. Luminara Undari serves as the basis of Mylene's title of "Weaponless Mage-Knight" (武器無の魔導騎士, Bukina no Madōkishi) — Mylene needing only to rely on her grimoire's powers, unlike the rest of her teammates, who rely on some form of weaponry to aid them in battle; this truly makes her a long-range fighter by default, as she needs to remain a certain distance from her targets in order to properly invoke her wide array of magical powers via. her book. A Grimoire is typically a symbolic representation of a mage's magical talents, taking on its appearance to properly match their magical nature; as aforementioned Luminara Undari is considered to be one of the most majestic grimoires of its kind, having an intricate and elegant appearance. The pages being pure white and the letters written in gold, the magical tome's cover has a pattern of a large golden sun with myriad rays edging out from its body and spanning to various corners; one of the most important aspects of it is the golden four-leaf clover in the center, which, according to Mylene's culture, represents a mage with incredulous amounts of power and talent, destined for greatness. On the corners of the tome's right hand-side is a golden embroiled and plated pattern of sorts; it has designs of angelic beings and entities related to light itself. The spine has golden designs that's broken into three-sections, detailing the various mythologies of her civilization. On the back is another golden sun-patterned design, but on a smaller scale — its rays mainly scaling downward and having a large dark colored ring surrounding the center, and containing the face of a benevolent godlike being, who's supposedly the main god worshiped by her people. Mylene notes that her grimoire is considerably bigger than others, representing the culmination of her knowledge and magical century over the past century; in lieu of its compact size, it's estimated to be nearly five times bigger than a typical dictionary, containing nearly over a thousand pages. It's such that Mylene has stated that she had to install a glossary, index, and a contents page just to keep track of everything contained within, making it easier for usage. She also placed special conditions on certain sections that's makes them accessible when said conditions are met; this prevents its powers from being abused and allowing Mylene to keep her immense reserves in check. The maiden mage typically keeps this tome stored away in a different dimension accessible by her, summoned at anytime on a mere whim. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Chaos Arts Grimoire Magic Light Magic Other Skills Quotes *"Chaos is the original state of all things. Everything was born from and will eventually return to the chaos. However, there's a way to control such an unnatural force, one you will soon witness in mere moments...." — Mylene to an opponent moments before utilizing her various forms of the Chaos Arts. *"The chaos isn't something to be feared; it's a natural part of the world we live in. We commonly associate chaos with various negative connotations, making it seem worse than it actually is. But, if one truly understands the meaning behind such a word, only then that they can control it to their whims, like myself. Chaos comes in many forms, some of which we're familiar with. The ones I'm talking about in this case deals with the very kernel of the universe itself. It's one that's eternally beautiful and everlasting, something that gave rise to all things." — Mylene when religiously spreading the teachings of the Chaos Arts to others. *"Upon this land in which chaos is supreme, one who embodies Order now descends, seeking to disrupt its beauty.... It's as if the various forces of the universe are rebelling against the chaos itself. But, the one who will stand firm in the end is chaos.... and all those dutifully follows it!" — Mylene's monologue in the face of those who seek to "disrupt" the chaos. *"It seems there's one that seeks to bring order to the "chaos". I can't have that happening, now can I? It seems that the two of us will be destined to battle one of these days. But I wonder, who will come out victorious in such a situation. I guess we'll have to see, ufufufufufufu...." — Mylene upon hearing of Ars Goetia and his goals. Trivia *This character is loosely based off of William Vengeance and Licht from the anime/manga series, Black Clover. Even though the two are both males, they have feminine characteristics that can easily pass them off as the opposite sex. In fact, the author is convinced that the two are one-in-the-same, something he tries to reflect in this character. *Like Asmodium Kartel, this article is a "test-dummy" of sorts, being the first Chaos Arts user the author has created for future reference. *The reason why the author has decided to incorporate various elements from both the canon and alike is because he believes that it'll further enhance the overall conception of said character while giving him ideas on which direction to take him. *This character shares its birthday with Per, one of the author's closest friends on this site and the one who did the re-vamping of the Chaos Arts article from which this character vehemently uses. Category:Holy Knights Category:Females Category:Alpha's RPable Characters Category:Non-Storyline Category:Light Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Chaos Arts User Category:Magic Council Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Healing Mage Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Under Construction Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Immortal